Gone
by Hyperteenager24
Summary: Klaus wasn't there when Ben was killed


Klaus wasn't there when Ben was killed.

It had been after yet another training session in the mausoleum, and Klaus had just wanted to make the ghosts go away.

When he finally managed to drag himself home, he was stunned by how quiet everything was. Not a single light was on in the home, and rain battered the many, many windows.

"Klaus."

Glancing up at the stairs, he beamed at the sight of Allison making her way down towards him, only for the smile to fall from his face pretty quickly. His sister's cheeks were puffy, dried tear tracks on her face.

"Where have you been?" she asked a faint tone of anger in her voice.

Klaus rolled his eyes, "Why would you care… to get high if you really must know. Why else would I be dressed like this?"

"Klaus!"

As new tears started to make their way down her cheeks again, Klaus frowned in concern. "Alli? What's wrong?"

"Something went wrong on the mission." She whispered, "I-It's Ben… he-he didn't make it."

Klaus's frown disappeared, glancing around the room, eyes landing near the antique cabinet, where a familiar figure stood. "But, he's- "

Ben shook his head, cutting Klaus off…. But it was too late. Allison seemed to know what Klaus was going to say, and raced back upstairs, shoulders shaking with her tears.

Listening to her sobs as they trailed off, Klaus turned his attention back to the silent figure of Ben in shock.

This was just a fever dream.

The last dose of heroin must have been too high…. He'd clearly over-dosed or something.

Ben couldn't be dead.

…

After peeling off his skin-tight clothing, Klaus buried his head in the sand… or rather in the soapy water of his bath.

This wasn't happening.

This couldn't be happening.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed his shoulder and pulled him out of the water, causing him to gasp sharply. Standing above him, Diego sighed sadly, "Come on… you really shouldn't be alone right now. None of us should."

"I-I was just gonna lie down and- "

"- sober up?" Diego rolled his eyes, his next sentence harsh and cutting "Whatever. Come down when you can tell left from right."

…

Sitting on the edge of Ben's bed, Klaus downed a few pills, attempting to calm his nerves before lying back on the bed.

If Ben didn't want him to be there, then he'd have to tell Klaus himself.

If he wanted him to stop numbing his brain with these pills, then he would have to tell Klaus himself.

Turning over and burying himself in the pillow, Klaus closed his eyes and sighed…. He could still smell Ben's cologne.

…..

Ignoring how his sisters pounded on the door, calling out to him, Klaus allowed his head to fall against the door.

It was too loud in this house.

It wasn't like any of them lot out there, really cared about Ben. Luther never listened to his protests when Ben didn't want to use his powers, and Allison always went along with what Luther said. Diego was nicer than those two, but he still ignored Ben, too consumed with his own anger.

Vanya… well, Vanya didn't really have an opinion.

As the voices outside got louder and louder, Klaus groaned, shuffling over to his bed and rummaging around underneath. Finally, he managed to pull out a half-full bottle of whiskey out, downing a couple of mouthfuls immediately.

God, he wished the funeral was already over and done with.

He felt like he was floating through a fog.

He still needed more.

….

He wore sunglasses during the funeral, almost to hide the fact that he was still completely high…. Even if everyone there knew it. Before leaving for the funeral, he'd glanced at himself in the mirror, frightening himself.

Had he ever looked that insane whilst high before.

Ben's ashes were scattered all over the gardens, and a statue placed in the centre as a grave and as a tribute to their fallen brother.

It didn't look like him at all and Klaus hated it with a passion.

…..

Klaus stopped going to training sessions, locking his door when Pogo, Mom or his Father came looking for him.

He once had plans to go to college, study fashion design, something like that… prove that he was more than just The Séance.

"Ben would be lonely if I went away to college." He later explained to Diego, "You know how he gets when he's lonely."

The figure in the corner seemed to shake its head, as Diego gave him a concerned frown.

"Klaus… you need to speak to someone."

"I'm talking to you silly!"

But that's not what Diego meant, and he knew it.

…..

When the sunlight started ruining the mornings, Klaus used dark sheets to block out the light.

He hadn't moved from this room in over a week now…. It was a surprise that Daddy dearest hadn't kicked him out yet. Maybe Pogo had grown a spine and distracted the old man.

And then there was a knock on the door.

"Klaus… sweetie are you in there?"

Mother.

"Klaus, you have to come out of there eventually!"

Diego.

Klaus groaned and rolled over to his side, several pills that he'd dropped falling off the bed and onto the floor. Knowing that they were the last of his stash, Klaus started to panic, trying to catch them before they rolled out of his reach, landing with a loud thump on the floor.

"Klaus? What was that noise? Are you okay?"

Scooping up the pills, he shoved as couple in his mouth, before turning towards the door. "GO AWAY!"

As the pair continued to try and plead their way inside, Klaus on the figure in the corner, frowning when the shadow almost seemed to shake his head in disappointment.

…

It was Ben's birthday today.

Klaus emptied the rest of the whiskey bottle into his glass, mixing in some of his favourite pills to give it a little bit of a kick.

Ben had mentioned something about going to see a play at the theatre this year.

"Klaus, please stop!"

The familiar voice caused him to stumble away from the table in shock, the glass whiskey bottle slipping form his hands and smashing against the ground.

Later, when he finally made his way back to his room, he wondered why there was glass in his feet.

…

When he finally left, he left with only the clothes that were on his back, not even bothering to take all of his stash with him.

What was the point when he could get better stuff out here.

"This is a bad idea Klaus, and you know it."

Shut up Ben.


End file.
